sfdebrisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gathering
An Opinionated Babylon 5 Episode Guide review. Review of the series pilot episode of Babylon 5. Episode information *'Season:' 1 *'Episode:' 0 (Pilot) *'Original airdate:' 22 February 1993 *''The Gathering'' at The Lurker's Guide to Babylon 5, the longest-running fansite *''The Gathering'' at The Babylon Project, a canon Babylon 5 wiki *''The Gathering'' at Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia *''The Gathering'' at the Internet Movie Database Review information * Review link * Published: May 18, 2016 SF Debris synopsis This revised version of the double-sized premiere introduces us to the world of Babylon 5, and then half the cast vanishes in time to start the series. Post-Episode Follow-Up Stamp: None awarded "Again, the Special Edition proved a tremendous improvement over the original, not the least of which feeling like it was part of the series, as opposed to being separated from it. With the obvious exception of a few different characters, as well as different make-up for two of our three main aliens. It's still got a few problems with too much information being dumped on the audience, but that doesn't mean I think that every instance of exposition in this episode was bad. Londo's speech about the fallen Centauri, and Sinclair's about the Battle of the Line, are powerful and effective. I just think they could have stood out all the more if some of the others that haven't been needed could have been left behind. One of the other main strengths on display is showcasing how this long-game approach to the storytelling could work. A lot of pieces have been put into position, that will see resolution. As I said, next month, we'll be getting to 'Babylon Squared', which will show more about the fate of Babylon 4. But perhaps the greatest was a story that would need to be abandoned. As I hinted at, there were unanswered questions about the assassination attempt and cover-up. The stalled elevator, and no record of it happening, for example. The intention was that Takashima was an unwilling supporter in all of that, thanks to Psi Corps manipulation that made her an agent, who didn't even know she was an agent. There were numerous clues dropped, including the use of her identification for the assassin, to visit with chequered coat guy, which would have culminated in - spoilers if you haven't seen the 'Chrysalis' review yet - would have culminated in her being the one to shoot Garibaldi at the end of season 1. Because she chose not to come back, that stuff was jettisoned for the most part. The agent thing would be used elsewhere, sure, but otherwise... Well, probably the best answer is that, when the mission failed, she was recalled to ensure her loyalty to Sinclair was not interfering with her programming. Next week, we continue with our Babylon 5 run, with the sort of prequel/sequel movie 'In the Beginning', where you can see much of what is alluded to about the Earth-Minbari conflict first-hand. See you next time !" Memorable quotes/jokes from the review TBA See also *Opinionated Babylon 5 Episode Guide *Babylon 5 Season 1 reviews G